


Sweet Taste of Bitter

by Colossus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hannibal the Wolf, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2895332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossus/pseuds/Colossus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kırmızı Pelerinli Adam geçirdiği şokun etkisinden yıllarca çıkamamıştır.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Taste of Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye Keyword için yazılmıştır. Sözcük bağ, şart ise masal olmasıdır.  
> Sanıyorum ki masal şartını gerçekleştiremedim.  
> Kırmızı Başlıklı kızın masalından yola çıktım ama masalı çok değiştirdim. Kırmızı başlıklı bile demiyorum yani o derece ahahah. Kendime göre şekillendirdim masalı diyebilirim.  
> İlk Hannigram'ım karakterlerin OCC olması, tam oturamamış olması normaldir.  
> Art bana aittir. :)  
> Keyifli okumalar.

_The Wolf is a great **man**._

_One day, if we're lucky, he may even be a good one._

 

Zamanında, ormanın derinliklerinde eski bir kulübe vardı. Bu kulübenin içinde, yakındaki tüm kasabaların korktuğu bir adam yaşardı. Söylentilere göre o aslında bir kurt adamdı ve civardaki herkes ona Wolf derdi. Wolf ‘un gerçek adını kimse bilmiyordu, öğrenmekte istemiyorlardı zaten. Tek istedikleri kötü adamın kendilerinden uzak durmasıydı.

Ama tüm kasabalılar o malum günü biliyorlardı, gerçi yine bilmedikleri bir şey vardı. O gün hem Wolf’un hem de Kırmızı Pelerinli Adam’ın hayatını değiştirmişti. Bu hikâyeyi herkes bilirdi, bir gün Kırmızı Pelerinli Adam hasta anneannesini ziyarete giderken Wolf’a rastlamıştı. Onunla biraz konuşmuş ve nereye gittiğini söylemişti. Daha sonra Wolf’un yanından ayrılan Kırmızı Pelerinli Adam acele etmeden anneannesinin evine gelmişti. Kapıyı çaldığında hiçbir cevap almaması onu biraz tedirgin etmiş ve içeriye girdiğinde gördüğü manzarayla şoka girmişti. Ardından yeri kaplayan kan birikintisinin üzerine yığılıp kalmıştı. Katıldığı hiçbir terapi grubu ona yardım edememiş ve genç adam girdiği _şoktan_ yıllar geçse bile _kurtulamamıştı_.

Evet, bu olayı çevredeki tüm kasabalar biliyordu. Ama bilmedikleri yaşananların iki genç adamın hayatında neleri değiştirdiğiydi.

*

“Akıl sağlığım yerinde-”

“Yerinde mi Will?! Bundan emin misin? Hafızanı kaybediyorsun. Kendini durmadan başka yerlerde buluyorsun ve ne yaptığını hatırlayamıyorsun. Tekrar bir doktora-”

Kırmızı Pelerinli Adam, yani _Will_ elindeki bardağı sertçe masaya koyarak ayağa kalktı. Bu ani hareketiyle Betty’nin sözünü kesmiş ve kendisine konuşmak için bir fırsat yaratmıştı. Karşısındaki mavi gözlü genç kadına bakarken ellerinin titremesini saklamaya çalışıyordu. Sık ve kesik kesik nefesler alıyordu. Yutkundu ve aklında toparlamaya çalıştığı cümleyi serbest bıraktı;

“Daha kaç tane doktor göreceğim Betty? Ben doktor kotamı doldurdum ve kendimi bir yerlerde buluyorum evet, ama bununla ilgili farklı bir şey var. Bu, bu akıl sağlığımla ya da-”

Saçları karmakarışık olan adam cümlesini yarıda kesti, aklına tekrar gördüğü o manzara gelmişti. Odanın her bir noktası kan içindeydi; duvarlar, yerler, dolaplar, perdeler… O koku hala burnundaydı. Bunlardan bir türlü kaçamıyordu. Küçük bir nefes alıp devam etti;

“ya da geçirdiğim şokla alakalı değil. Bu _kayboluşlarımın_ farklı, çok farklı bir nedeni var.”

Betty elindeki kitabı masaya bırakarak arkasını döndü ve mutfağın kapısını açıp tekrar Will’e baktı. Birkaç saniye onu izledikten sonra tek kelime etmeden sinirle oradan çıktı.

Will arka kapının yanında asılı olan pelerinine bakıyordu. Daha sonra saatine baktı. Saat akşamın altısıydı. Genç adam derin bir nefes bırakıp sandalyeye oturdu. Geriye yaslanırken düşünmeye başladı.

Kayboluşlarında bir şey vardı. Çok ince bir ayrıntıyı kaçırıyor gibiydi ve bu ince ayrıntıyı fark etse, görse neler olduğunu anlayabilecekti. Şuana kadar farkına vardığı birkaç nokta vardı. İlk olarak; ne zaman strese girse gecenin sonunda kendisini nasıl geldiğini bilmediği bir yerde buluyordu. Ortadan kaybolduğu ve kendisine geldiği zaman arasında ne yaptığını kesinlikle hatırlamıyordu. İkinci olarak; ne zaman Wolf’a benzer birini görse ya da onun kokusunu alsa –ki bunun nasıl olduğunu hala anlayamamıştı- ortadan kayboluyordu. Ve son olarak her kayboluşunda kendisini ormanın derinlikleri ya da ormanın kenarındaki karanlık yolda buluyordu. Bakışları masaya kaydı.

_Akıl Hastalıkları ve Psikoloji_

Will kitabı elinin tersiyle odanın öbür tarafına fırlattığında sinir krizinin eşiğine çoktan gelmişti. Hayır, o deli falan değildi! Genç adam yalpalayarak ayağa kalktı, başı şiddetli bir ağrıyla sarsılıyordu. Will birkaç adım ilerideki tezgâha tutundu. Elleri ve ayakları titriyordu. Gözlerini kısarak musluğu açtı. Su buz gibiydi. Hiç düşünmeden kafasını suyun altına tutan Will küçük bir inlemeden sonra nefesini ve kendisini bıraktı.

*

_Ólafur Arnalds - So Close (feat. Arnór Dan)_

Soğuk, dondurucu bir soğuk…

Ve rüzgâr, soğuğu taşıyan sert rüzgâr…

Will yine kaybolduğunu biliyordu. Gözlerini açtı ama her yer oldukça karanlıktı. Rüzgârın uğultusu içini ürpertiyor, soğuk ise titremesine sebep oluyordu. Her yeri kar kaplamıştı ve yağan kar ormanı daha da karanlığa boğuyor, iki üç ağaçtan ötesini görmeyi imkânsız hale getiriyordu. Normalde karanlık onu korkutmazdı, onu şuan korkutan şey izlendiği hissiydi. Sanki birisi onu izliyor ve ona ulaşmak için doğru zamanı bekliyor gibiydi.

Genç adam üstüne baktığındaysa pelerinini giydiğini fark etti. Bakışları ellerine ve bacaklarına geldiğinde ise donup kaldı. Kan içindeydi. Her tarafı kana bulanmıştı. Elleriyle vücudunu yoklamaya başladı. Ne kadar kan kaybettiğini bilmiyordu. Elleri titremeye başladı. Will göğsündeki, bacaklarındaki ve kollarındaki kesikleri artık hissedebiliyordu. Yere yığıldı. Suratına değen karın soğuğu onu etkilemiyordu. Şuan tekrar o bilinç kayıplarından birisini yaşamamak için kendisini zorluyordu.

Bilinci giderek ondan uzaklaşırken kendisine yaklaşan adım sesleri duyuyordu. Hareket etmeyi denedi. Tek yapabildiği gözlerini kırpıp nefes almaktı. Uzak dur demeye çalıştı. Ama yaklaşan adımların uzak durmaya niyeti yokmuş gibi görünüyordu.

*

Will cam sesleri duyuyordu ya da bardak... Emin değildi. Şuan tek emin olduğu şey bir yerde yatıyor olduğuydu. Susamıştı. Acıkmıştı. Nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu. Gözlerini hafifçe araladığında Betty’nin sırtını gördü. Anlaşılan evdeydi.

Betty onun uyandığının farkındaydı. Sıcak çorbayı tabağa dökerken “Ormancı Jack seni bulmasaydı başına neler geleceğini hayal bile etmek istemiyorum Will” dedi. Genç kadın endişelenmişti.

“Bu sefer 6 saat sürdü. İki gün sonrasına uzman bir doktordan –hayır bana öyle bakma- randevu aldık. Hepimiz senin için endişeleniyoruz Will. Bunu anlaman gerek.”

Will durumun kötü olmadığını mırıldanırken kanepeye iyice yerleşti. Betty kanepenin yanındaki sandalyeye oturup çorbayı ona içirmeye başladığında yorgun bir gülümsemeyle “Kasabadan hiç ayrılmamışsın ve Jack’in evinin önünde kendinden geçtiğin için şanslısın” dedi. Will çorbayı yutacakken Betty’nin sözleriyle öksürmeye başladı.

“Jack’in evi mi?”

Betty kaşlarını çatarak bir sorun olup olmadığını sordu. Will eğer cevap verse bu gece buradan gideceklerini biliyordu. O yüzden başını olumsuz anlamda salladı ve aç olmadığını uykuya ihtiyacı olduğunu söyleyip sırtını Betty’e döndü. Betty anladığını söyleyip çorbayı küçük masanın üzerine bıraktı ve ışığı kapatarak salondan çıktı. Genç kadın bir sorunun olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu sadece onu korkutmak istemiyordu. Yarın ilk iş eşyaları toplayama başlamak olacaktı.

Bu çok mantıksızdı. Ormanda olduğundan emindi! Kasabada değil... O zaman onu kasabaya götüren kimdi? Will bıkkınlıkla nefesini bıraktı. Anlamıyordu. Rüzgârı hatırlıyordu, rüzgârı, karı, soğuğu ve izlendiğini… Genç adam gözlerinin yavaş yavaş kapandığını hissetti. Kaşlarını çattı. Bu uykudan kaynaklanmıyordu. “Hayır,” diye mırıldandı Will ama her şey için çok geçti.

*

_Ólafur Arnalds - So Close (feat. Arnór Dan)_

Karda yürüdüğünü fark ettiğinde yüzüne çarpan rüzgârı hissetti. Kendisini yine ormanın derinliklerinde bulmuştu. _Lanet olası orman_ diye düşündü Will. Yine pelerini üzerindeydi. Elini yüzüne siper ederek ileriye baktı ve gördüğü tabelaya doğru yaklaştı.

Uzak dur

Tehlikeli

Tabelada yazılanları okuyan Will uzak durmak istemediğini, uzak durmaması gerektiğini biliyordu. Bunu içinde bir yerlerde hissediyordu. İnsanların yazmış olduğu şeye aldırış etmeden yola adımını attı. Bir şekilde kendini burada bulmuştu. Aradığı şey bu yolun sonundaydı.  “Tabi ölümü aramıyorsam,” diye mırıldandı Kırmızı Pelerinli Adam.

Will pelerinini yüzünün önüne doğru kaldırıp rüzgâra karşı yürümeye başladı. Rüzgâr oldukça sert esiyordu ama genç adam da bir o kadar sert adımlar atıyordu. Bulacağı şeyden korkuyordu. Çünkü orada bulacağı _şey_ ’in ne olduğunu biliyordu ama kendisine engel olamıyordu. Rüzgâr yaralarının üzerindeki bandajları açıyor ve açılan yaraların kanamasına sebep oluyordu.

*

10 dakikalık sıkı bir yürüyüşün sonunda küçük kulübeye ulaşmıştı. Buradan bakıldığında ev oldukça sıcak görünüyordu. Titreyen adımlarla kapıya yöneldi. Gücü kalmamıştı. Soğuk ve acı tüm vücudunu sarmış, onu güçsüz bırakmıştı. Kapının karşısına geldiğinde kapıyı çalmak için elini kaldırdı. Ani bir sancıyla dengesini kaybeden Will kapıya sertçe çarparak ayakta durmaya çalıştı.

Genç adam minik küfürlerle kendine gelmeye çalışırken içeriden gelen ayak seslerini duyduğunda paniklemeye başladı. Kendini zorlayarak elini kapının kirişine dayadı ve beklemeye başladı. Yaraları canını çok yakıyordu. Kapı açıldı, Will yavaşça başını kaldırdığında kırmızı gözlere bakakaldı.

*

Öldürücü bir sessizlik aralarında dolanıyor, içlerine siniyor ve ortamı oldukça geriyorken Will rüzgârın vücudunu sertçe dövmesinden yakınmıyordu. Zaten artık pek bir şey de hissetmiyordu. Her yeri uyuşmuştu. Tek hissettiği içinde bir şeylerin yanmasıydı ve bu yangının nefes almasını engellemesiydi. Yaralı adam bir şeyler demek istedi ama beyni buna engel oluyordu.

Wolf dağınık kırlaşmış kahverengi saçlarını elliyle geri itip Will’i içeriye davet etti. Genç adamın kokusu inanılmaz güzeldi.

“Yaralısın.”

“Ah, evet.”

Will küçük adımlar atarak içeriye girdi, Wolf onun her adımını izliyordu. Mavi gözlü adam ilerideki kanepeye kendisini atmak istiyordu ama bir yandan da o kadar çaresiz görünmekte istemiyordu. Yakınındaki sandalyeye tutunarak ağırlığını bir ayağından diğer ayağına geçirdi. Tekrar o kan kırmızısı gözlere bakmak istemiyordu ama buna rağmen maviliklerini kurt adamın gözlerine sabitledi.

“Will-”

“Graham. Biliyorum.”

Will nasıl diye soracakken Wolf kapıyı sertçe kapatmış ve arka odaya yönelmişti bile. Wolf geniş kollarında bir çanta ve birkaç battaniyeyle geri döndüğünde Will’e baktı. Kırmızı gözlü adam burnuna gelen tatlı kan kokusuyla mücadele ederken tek düze bir sesle konuştu.

“Hannibal Lecter.”

Will anlayamadığını mırıldanırken _Hannibal_ bir battaniyeyi kanepenin üstüne serdi, diğerini de yastığın üstüne bıraktı. Will’in söylediğini hiç duymamış gibiydi ya da umurunda değildi. Mavi gözlü adam onu inceliyordu ama hiçbir şey anlayamıyordu. Wolf’un, yani Hannibal’ın suratı ifadesizdi. Hiçbir duyguyu yansıtmıyordu.

Yaralı adam gücünün tükendiğini hissetti. “Geçebilir miyim?” diye sordu kanepeyi göstererek. Hannibal olumlu anlamda başını salladı. Will adım atacakken dengesini bulamadı ve yere düşmeye başladı. _Kurt_ bunun olacağını çoktan görmüştü ve hiç düşünmeden ileri atılıp düşmekte olan adamı sıkıca tuttu.

Will’i sanki bir bebekmiş gibi kollarının arasına alan Hannibal yavaşça onu kanepeye bıraktı. Boş bir suratla yaralı adama bakıp daha sonra yerdeki çantaya döndü. Will başını çeviremiyordu ama çantanın ilk yardım çantası olduğunu anlamıştı. Burada ne olduğunu gerçekten anlayamıyordu.

Hannibal eski çantanın içinden, bandaj ve çeşitli ilaçlar çıkarırken etrafı saran güzel koku karşısında kendisini zor tutuyordu. “Viski?” diye sordu masanın üzerine ihtiyacı olan her şeyi çıkarttıktan sonra. Cevap olarak hafif bir “hayır,” geldikten sonra açık mutfağa doğru hızlıca ilerledi. Tezgâhın üzerindeki şişeyi ve üst raftan iki bardağı alarak Will’in yanına döndü. İki bardağa da viski dolduran Hannibal birisini kanepede yatan adama uzattı.

“İçmen gerek, canın yanacak.”

Will kaşlarını çatarak bardağı aldı ve içindekileri hızlıca yudumlayıp geri uzattı. Hannibal boş bardağı alıp masaya bıraktıktan sonra kendisine normalden daha fazla viski doldurup bir sigara yaktı. Sigaradan nefret ediyordu, neden evinde de bulundurduğunu hatırlamıyordu ama şuan bu odanın kötü kokması gerekiyordu. O tatlı kan kokusunu almaması gerekiyordu.

İhtiyacı olan şeyleri bir tepsiye koyan Hannibal bir tabure çekerek yaralı adamın yanı başında dikilmeye başladı. Yaraları çok fazla derin değildi sadece göğüs kafesinin altındaki kesik oldukça derindi ve bir dikişe ihtiyacı vardı. Kırmızı gözlerini mavi gözlere götürüp biraz orada kaldı. Genç adamın bir sürü soru sormak için can attığını görebiliyordu. Yavaş bir nefesin ardından konuştu.

“Şuan aklında tonlarca soru olduğunu görebiliyorum ama bunları biraz daha tutman gerek.”

Will başını hafifçe salladı ve ona ne yapacağını sordu.

“Yaralarını sarıp kanı durduracağım. Ondan sonra sorularını dinleyeceğim.”

*

Wolf yaraların hepsini sarmış ve dikiş atılması gereken yere de dikişi atmıştı. Küçük banyoda ellerini yıkayan Hannibal parmaklarından bileklerine süzülen kanın mükemmel kokusunu birkaç kez içine çekti. O kadar güzel kokuyordu ki! Yıllar önce nesli tükenmekte olan o orkidenin müthiş kokusu gibiydi. Bu güne kadar hiçbir insanda böyle bir kokuya rastlamamıştı. Sol bileğinden akmakta olan kanı hızlıca yaladı. Onu yiyebilirdi. Hemen şimdi bunu yapabilirdi. Hannibal bakışlarını kırık aynaya kaldırdı. Kırmızı gözleri yapmasını bağırıyorken bu kez içindeki canavarı susturmayı başarmış temizlenip oturma odasına geçti.

*

_Mono - Pure As Snow_

Will yarı yatar yarı oturur halde etrafa bakıyor, odayı inceliyor, yıllardır herkesin korktuğu adamın evinde olduğunu idrak edemiyordu. _Hannibal_.. Gerçekten çok karmaşık bir adamdı. Karmaşık ve kapalı… Ama bir şekilde ona yakın hissediyordu. Onun kokusu ve dokunuşları onda bir şeyleri uyandırıyor, içindeki tüm organları kasıp kavuruyordu.

Nefesi hızlanan Will sakinleşmeye çalıştı. Sadece konuşup gidecekti o kadar. Başka bir şey yapacak kadar _delirmemişti._ Odaya giren Hannibal ile dikkati dağılan adamın nefesi hala dengesizdi. Kırmızı gözlü olan kanepenin karşısındaki büyük koltuğa geçip bacak bacak üstüne attı ve arkasına yaslandı.

“Dinliyorum.”

Will’in tabii ki de soracak bir sürü sorusu vardı ama nasıl başlayacağını bilmiyordu. Başını sallayarak Hannibal’a baktı.

“Neden?”

“Kan kaybediyordun evimde ölmene izin veremezdim-”

“Onu neden-neden..”

Will kanla kaplı odanın görüntüsünü aklından çıkarmak için gözlerini kapatıp başını salladı. Elleriyle başını tutarken sanki bir şeylerden korunmak istermişçesine öyle kaldı ve gözlerini açmadan devam etti;

“Neden öldürdün?”

Hannibal soğukkanlılığını koruyor, duruşunu da hiçbir şekilde bozmuyorken yavaşça dudaklarını araladı.

“Gençtim. Gençken herkes hata yapar.”

Will aniden gözlerini açarak ona bakıp “bu kadar mı?” diye sordu;

“Sorunu sordun ve cevabını aldın, öyle değil mi?”

Kanepedeki adam nefesini kontrol ederken düşünmeden bağırdı;

“Bana neler oluyor?!”

“Bize neler oluyor diye sormalısın. Çünkü olanlar sadece _sana_ olmuyor Will.”

Will başını tutmayı bırakmış, delici mavi gözleriyle kırmızılara bakıyor, daha çok yanıt istediği her halinden belli Hannibal bacaklarındaki kan dolaşımını değiştirmek ve birazda zaman kazanmak için ayağa kalktı. Tekrar iki bardağa da viski doldururken konuşmaya başladı.

“Yıllar önce o yaşanan olaydan başlamam gerek.”

Bir bardağı Will’e verip daha sonra tekrar yerine geçen _Wolf_ viskisinden bir yudum aldı. Viskiyi ağzında dolandırdıktan sonra yutup konuşmaya başladı.

“Gençtim. Her gencin olduğu gibi düşüncesizdim. Planlamadan hareket eder, yaptıklarımın da sonucunu düşünmezdim. O gün seninle karşılaştığımda parmağındaki minicik kesikten gelen kokun…”

Hannibal çok güzel bir anıyı hatırlamış gibi hafifçe gülümsedi ama o kadar saliselik bir gülüştü ki Will onun gülümseyip gülümsemediğini anlayamadı.

“Kokun.. Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse büyüleyiciydi. Karşı konulmaz bir kokun vardı. Sonra sen sanki beni yıllardır tanıyormuşsun gibi sohbet etmeye başlayıp anneannenden bahsettin. Seni dinlemiyordum. Aklımdan geçen tek şey seni yemekti. Bunu orada yapamazdım. O yüzden anneannenin evine gitmeliydim. Gittiğimde o karşı konulamaz koku yine burnumdaydı. Onunla aynı kokuyordun. Sanki cennet gibiydi. Söylemekten utanıyorum ama kendimi kaybettim.”

Kırmızı gözlü adam elindeki viski bardağıyla oynuyor, aynı zamanda kısık gözlerle yerdeki bir noktaya odaklanmış olanları tam olarak nasıl anlatacağını _düşünüyordu_. Kısa bir duraksamadan sonra devam etti.

“Arka kapıdan içeriye girdiğimde O hiçte şaşırmış gibi değildi. Aksine beni bekliyor gibi bir hali vardı. Bunu umursamadan boğazına atladım. İşimi bitirdikten sonra adımlarının sesini duydum. Arka kapıdan dışarıya çıktım, kapıyı aralık bırakıp seni bekledim. İçeriye girdin, kokunla birlikte. Şoka girmiştin. Ne yaptığını bilmiyordun duvarlara dokundun, yataktaki kanları toplamaya çalıştın. Kanlı ellerinle suratına dokundun ve sonra.. Sonra göz göze geldik. Korkup kaçacağını düşündüm ama sen ellerindeki kanı yalamaya başladın.”

Will nefesini tutarken buna inanamıyor, daha doğrusu inanmak istemiyor, gözleri dolarak dinlemeye devam etti.

“Sonra kanların içine düştün ve bayıldın. Yanına geldim saçını kokladım, seni kokladım. Seni o an yiyebilirdim ama içimde o an oluşan bir şeyden dolayı bunu yapmadım, yapamadım. Seni yerden kaldırıp yatağa bıraktım. Dudaklarının kenarından akan kanı yaladım ve oradan ayrıldım.”

“Yaladın mı?”

Hannibal transından çıkarak başını kaldırıp Will’e baktığında genç adamın suratındaki ifadeden hiçbir şey anlamıyordu. Küçük bir nefesle soruya cevap verdi;

“Onca şeyde buna mı takıldın? Yani onca vahşetin içinde seni rahatsız eden şey, dudaklarını _yalamam_ mıydı?”

Will bir an için nefessiz kaldı ve sorusuna karşılık sorulan soruya cevapsız kaldığında hafifçe öksürdü ve devam etmesini mırıldandı. Hannibal saliselik gülüşlerinden birini daha sunduktan sonra devam etti;

“Senden uzaklaştıkça içimde bir şey eksiliyor gibiydi. Sanki aramızda güçlü bir bağ varmışta bu bağ her adımda kopuyormuş gibiydi. Bu hissi sen anlayamazsın çünkü o zaman ayık değildin. Eğer kendinde olsaydın oradan gidişimi hissedeceğine eminim… Oradan gittikten sonra her gün seni takip ettim. Yanına ne zaman yaklaşsam suratındaki ışıltı artıyordu ama ne zaman uzaklaşsam, gitmeye başlasam kendini kaybediyordun. Ve defasında seni evimin etrafında bir yerlerde kaybolmuş halde buluyordum.”

Will eksik parçaların yerine oturduğunu hissediyordu.

“O sendin demek ki?”

Hannibal kaşlarını çatarak “beni hiç görmüş müydün?” dedi. Will hayal meyal bir anı hatırlamaya çalışırken konuştu;

“Emin değilim, geçen gece bayılmaya yakınken birinin yanıma geldiğini hatırlıyorum.”

Hannibal anladığını mırıldanarak başını salladı ve konuştu;

“Sorunu cevaplamama gerek duyuyorsan _evet_ diyebilirim ama duymuyorsan devam edeceğim.”

Will başını eğerek onayladı ve Hannibal anlatmaya devam etti;

“Seni izlemek zorundaydım çünkü bazı zamanlar kendine zarar verip _kendi_ kanını içiyordun. Yıllar boyunca neden böyle bir hale geldiğimizi araştırdım.”

Mavi gözlü adam Hannibal’a bakıyordu ve yıllar içinde aradığı cevabı şimdi duyacak olması onu fazlasıyla heyecanlandırıyordu. _Kurt_ kırmızı gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes alarak konuşmaya devam etti;

“Oldukça klişe ama antik çağlardan gelen bir _geleneğe_ göre, eğer bir Kurt adamın kanını içersen onunla aranda bir çeşit _bağ_ oluşurmuş. Bu bağ dünyanın nerelerinde olurlarsa olsunlar o iki kişiyi birbirlerine bağlar ve hep bir araya getirmeye çalışırmış. Yani kendini ormanda buluşlarının sebebi; o gün şoka girip yerdeki _benim_ kanımı içmen.”

“Ama bu çok mantıksız, senin kanını değil, anneannemin kanını içmiş olmam gerekiyor.”

Will söylediği cümleyle midesi altüst olmuş öğürerek ağzını kapattı. Anlamsızdı. Betty’nin dediği doğruydu. Delirmişti. Akıl sağlığını kaybetmişti.

“Sen onun öylece teslim olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?”

Mavi gözler bir an dururken sorulan sorunun cevabını biliyordu.

“Tek bir damla kanım bile yeterli Will, tek bir damla.”

Will ellerini indirirken tuttuğu nefesi bıraktı.

“Bunu nasıl, nasıl geçireceğiz.”

Hannibal bardaktaki son yudumu da midesine gönderirken hafifçe gülümsedi. Bu sefer gülüşünü saklamaktan çekinmemişti. Çünkü sorulan sorunun cevabını bildiği için, soru _biraz_ komik gelmişti.

“Geçiremeyeceğiz.”

“Bir yolu olmalı!”

“Maalesef ki yok Will. Hiçbir zamanda olmayacak.”

Will kendini kanepeye bırakırken gözleri doluyor, sonsuza kadar bir _kurt adama_ bağlı kalmanın nasıl bir şey olabileceğini düşünüyorken ondan ayrılmayı da aklına hiç getirmemişti. Belki de bu bağ aklını yönetiyordu. Başını sallayarak düşüncelerden arındı ve kırmızı gözlere baktı.

“Bu kadar mı?”

“Daha fazlasını mı istiyorsun?”

Hannibal ayağa kalktı ve yavaşça Will’e doğru ilerledi. Kanepenin yanına geldiğinde uzanan adamın yüzüne eğilip dudaklarının üstünde durdu. Birkaç saniye hiçbir şey yapmadan öylece bekledi ve sonunda fısıldadı;

“Eğer daha fazlasını istiyorsan, _verebilirim_.”

Will dudaklarına değen sıcaklığın içini yaktığını hissedebiliyor, önündeki 5 santimetreyi aşmamak için kendini zorluyorken sadece nefes alabiliyordu. Şuan beyninin odaklandığı tek şey buydu. Hannibal sessizlikten ve genç adamın kokusundan alacağı cevapları almıştı. Nefesini Will’in suratına bırakarak tatmin olmuş bir suratla ayağa kalktı. Ellerini ceplerine koyup camdan dışarıya bakmaya başladı.

“Eve gitmelisin, seni merak edeceklerdir.”

“Gittikten sonra tekrar bilincimi yitirip geri geleceğimi sende biliyorsun.”

Hannibal bildiğini söyleyip arkasını döndü ve içerideki odaya geçti. Genç adam geniş yatağa bakarak Will’i düşündü. Onca sene takip ettiği adam içeride kanepede yatıyordu. İtiraf etmek istemiyordu ama onu bir takıntı haline getirmişti. Zaten aralarında oluşan _bağ_ bunu oldukça kolaylaştırmıştı. Wolf derin bir nefes alıp gözlerini kapattı.

O kadar sene bastırdığı dürtüleri şimdi bastıramıyordu. Hayır, onu yemek istemiyordu, _şimdilik_. Şuan istediği tek şey onunla sevişmekti. Derin bir nefes aldı. İçeriden gelen adımları duyabiliyordu. Will tam kapıdan içeriye girecekken Hannibal konuştu,

“Fazla ayakta durmamalısın.”

Will söyleneni duymamış gibiydi, ilerledi ve Hannibal’ın arkasında durdu. Sessizliğin çöktüğü odada fısıldayarak konuşmaya başladı.

“Senin yanında güvende hissediyorum. Bu normal mi?”

Hannibal sırtına çarpan nefesleri tüm vücudunda hissediyordu ve bu sakin kalmasına yardımcı olmuyordu. Arkasına döndü ve Will’e bakmaya başladı.

“Senin yanında _normal_ hissediyorum. Sence bu normal mi?”

Will başını yana eğerek karşısındaki adama baktı. Güçsüz hissediyordu ama içindeki bir dürtü uzanıp onu öpmesini söylüyordu. Orada duruyordu işte. Tek yapması gereken uzanmaktı. Bir şeyler söylemesi gerekiyordu. Söylediği şeye yakışan ve ve-

Hannibal yıllardır kayıp olan parçasını tamamlamak için eğilerek dudaklarıyla Will’in dudaklarını örttü. Will düşüncelerin arasından ayrılırken kurt adamın öpüşüne karşılık veriyordu. Genç adam ellerini Hannibal’ın vücudunda gezdirmeye başladı. Sert ve yapılı bir vücudu vardı. Deliler gibi öpülüyordu ve bu onu kendinden geçiriyordu.

Kurt adam öptüğü adamı kendisine sertçe çekerek onun inlemesine sebep oldu. Elleri Will’in saçlarının arasına girdiğinde durması gerektiğini biliyordu. Eğer durmazsa bunun sonu yatakta bitecekti. Hannibal bu düşünceyle kollarının arasındaki adamı kaldırdı ve yatağa doğru ilerledi.

Will havaya kalktığını hissettiğinde dikişinin yarattığı acıyla Hannibal’ın dudağını ısırsa da güçlü adam istifini bozmadan yürüyor ve aynı zamanda onu öpmeye devam ediyordu. Will onu öptükçe rahatlıyordu, her saniye daha da fazlasını istiyorken yatağa bırakıldığında yüreği ağzında mavi gözlerini açarak Hannibal’a baktı.

Hannibal iki eli yatakta, altında bekleyen adama bakarken dudaklarını ıslatarak dikleşti. Mavi gözlerdeki hayal kırıklığını yakalayabilmiş ama bir anda bu kadar ileriye gitmemesi gerektiğini biliyordu.

“Yorgunsun.”

Will iç geçirirken bunu yapabileceğini mırıldandı. Hannibal hafifçe gülümseyerek ona inandığını söyledi ve ekledi,

“Yorgunsun _ve_ yaralısın. Dinlenmen gerek.”

Hannibal yatağın içine giren adamı dikkatle inceliyordu. Önünde seçimlerle dolu uzun bir yol vardı. Wolf ellerini ceplerine soktu ve Will’in üstünü örtmesini bekledi. Hannibal’ın düşüncelerinden habersiz Will yatağa yerleştiğinde gerinerek onun nerede yatacağını sordu.

“İçeride. Eğer bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa mırıldanabilirsin.”

Hannibal odadan çıkıp salona geldiğinde aralarındaki bu _bağ_ ın onları hangi sona götüreceğinden emin değildi ama hangi sona gidecek olurlarsa olsunlar beraber olacaklardı.

**Son**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Umarım beğenmişsinizdir! Keyifli günler dilerim.


End file.
